Hired Guns
by PurpleBlaze
Summary: Shay and Cane are universe renowned assassins. Their mission: murder the seven founding members of the Justice League... No major character death --temporarily discontinued--


**Assassins: Part One**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Justice League or JLU**

"The money will be wired into your account Doctor Syme. Of course the full amount will be there, half up front and half when the job is done." Shay caught Cane's eye and rolled hers upward. He smiled his sympathy as he continued to clean the weapons.

_I'm dying over here, _Shay thought telepathically._ Is it just me or are earth criminals even more paranoid than the rest of the galaxy?_

"No Doctor, we will not back out."

_He's new to the super villain world, _Cane thought. _Cut him some slack._

"Mmm…hmm. Yes. Yes. Fine," Shay said into the phone. Her voice became icy, lethal (Well, icier and more lethal than her normal tone.) "And remember David, if you back out of the deal at all: We will find you. Good bye." On that note, she hung up.

Shay whirled toward Cane and rubbed her hands together. "Isn't this wonderful Cane? After we kill the founding members of the Justice League, we can retire for life!"

He reminded her, "We still have to do it. Many have tried before us and failed."

Shay waved her hand dismissively, as if the deed were already done. "We are the best. Hence our paycheck."

As Shay walked toward Cane, he couldn't help but admire his life-mate's good looks. Translucent skin covered webs of pulsing, dark purple veins. Long silver hair cascaded down the back of her four foot frame. Her irisless, violet eyes sparkled at the thought of our upcoming hunt. Creepy by human standards, but gorgeous by his. Cane's looks were similar, only masculine. Plus his hair was white instead of silver.

"I feel sorry for this world once its super heroes are gone and unable to prevent the upcoming threat."

Cane looked at her in surprise. Had his life-mate grown soft? She smiled cruelly. "Just kidding."

He laughed. "I bet that the mission will be completed within seven earth days."

"I don't even give them that much credit. I bet you we will be off of this putrid planet in two earth days."

"Let us finish the preparations then."

**Introduction Theme Music and Credits**

The streets of Dallas were muggy and hot. Cane could almost see the humidity draping itself upon any person brave enough to hit the streets in the 96 degree weather. Just add on another 70 degrees plus a swampland, and then the two assassins would feel like they were on their home planet of Silfus.

The ground trembled slightly underneath his feet. He tensed his already alert muscles.

"It's begun," Shay's voice said near his ear.

Cane didn't even look in her direction. For, just as he had already done, she made herself invisible to the human eye. Their naturally low body temperatures would make us insignificant to Superman's super vision.

"I wonder who we will have the honor of killing first," Shay mused. "It's a shame they only send one founding member per team of three." (They did their research.)

_"Do not speak aloud my love. It is silly to take the chance of a passerby overhearing us."_

"There isn't anybody around," Shay whispered, before switching to their more natural telepathy. _We will find out soon enough anyway._

The ground began to shake even more noticeably the closer Dr. Syme's creation got. Dr. Syme was a genetics specialist at Rice University. They bribed him to create top secret monsters which they would pick up from him. The reason for this was that they needed at least the first few justice league deaths to look accidental so that the members would be less on guard when those remaining were murdered.

Syme's beast lumbered into my field of vision.

"_What was that movie that was on television last night?"_

"_Godzilla."_

"_Yes, it is like a modern day Godzilla."_

"_Only instead of reptilian scales he has rocks."_

"_Look!"_

Three figures teleported into the middle of the street.

Shay rattled off. _"Crimson Fox: super speed and pheromones. Black Canary: agility and Siren scream. Wonder Woman: flight, super strength, magic lasso and armor."_

"_They don't have a chance."_

Leaning against their lead shielded rental car, Cane watched the initial battle take place. Crimson fox sped around getting bystanders to safety while Wonder Woman nimbly dodged swipes made at her by the monster. With a grunt she punched the monster in the side of the head, causing it to stumble.

Cane leaned into the open window of the backseat of the car and shifted through the bottles of poison until he found the one he was looking for.

"_It looks like you can handle this. I'm off to the next town over," Shay said._

"_What? Why?"_

"_We have an opportunity. Look at our news scanner; it seems our old friend Shayera is in Corpus Christi helping with a hurricane." _He looked, she was right.

"_Can you make it in time?"_

"_Of course Cane!" _Then, even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was gone.

He filled a shot of poison and silently made my way to the battle. Now, how to get Wonder Woman close enough to the ground to inject her…

Cane sidled up beside Black Canary. She was screaming that deadly scream of hers. The monster's skin was cracking due to the shrillness. At this rate the battle would end too soon. That just wouldn't do.

Rocks, cement, asphalt, and pieces of buildings were flying everywhere. Fluidly, Cane picked up a rock and smashed it into the back of Black Canary's head. Her eyes rolled backward before she collapsed. Good, now he just had to wait until Wonder Woman came to her aid, then he would simply murder her.

To Cane's annoyance it was the Crimson Fox that appeared beside the fallen hero.

"Wake up Dinah. Now's not the time for beauty rest." The Crimson Fox's eyes suddenly widened. Cane followed her gaze to his hand. Shiv's thumbs! The shot and needle in his hand must have glinted off of the sun or something. He was naked because he could not make anything around him invisible too. He had assumed that nobody would notice the small, floating shot.

Before Crimson Fox could process anything, Cane stabbed the needle in her arm and pressed the back down. Almost immediately she became sluggish. Cane wasn't surprised. The potency had been diluted specifically for the Amazon princess. So anyone less powerful would definitely feel it.

Up in the sky, Wonder Woman hit the fatal blow. Down came the monster. Crimson Fox was moving slowly. Cane grabbed her forcefully and shoved her underneath the monster's body a second before it hit the ground. The dead would never give me away. He caught sight of absolute horror cross the princess' face. Wonder Woman swooped down and, with a mighty heave, lifted the lifeless body off of the fox. All Cane could see of her remains was a crimson pancake with blood syrup.

By this time a crowd of press and police rushed the scene, forcing the alien killer to slink back to the car. When he was sure nobody was looking, he got inside, put on a trench coat and a low brimmed hat, and drove away. It was too late to salvage the day.

The assassin was extremely perturbed that the wrong people died. Maybe it was time to skip being subtle and do the direct approach. Cane was better in that area anyway. At least Cane had the consolation that Shayera would be dead by the end of the day thanks to his Shay.

**Commercial Break**


End file.
